


Happy Halloween

by StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover



Series: Kacxa Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Hospital Trip, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Halloween, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover/pseuds/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover
Summary: Halloween. The perfect opportunity to get together, pull pranks on one another, and get free sweets...but most of all, a broken bloody nose.Acxa has NEVER experienced halloween before and arrives late aboard the A.T.L.A.S from a mission.Lance is helping Keith work on a surprise for her.She's about to crash in on her own surprise, so Keith does the only thing logical...Y'all can guess what happens from there...(｡◕‿◕｡)





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Folks!!  
👻🎃🍬🍭🍫👻🎃

"Oh, man Lance, this costume is amazing!" Keith mused as he looked himself over in his mirror. He was dressed as Dracula, but with the traditional 'Los Dias Muertas' face-paint to go with it. "I can't wait for Acxa to try on her's!"

"Ya know, I'm not only just a lover-boy." Lance replied matter-o'-factly. "I enjoy a little bit of fashion, along with a little bit of the culi-"

"Don't make me take back everything I just said," Keith said, glaring daggers at Lance.

Lance held his hands up in surrender. Fine, alright, jeez... you know sometimes, I wonder why I even help you."

Keith chuckled as there was a knock outside his door.

"Keith, you here? I haven't seen anyone so far on the A.T.L.A.S since I got back from my mission, and I was wondering if everything was alright?"

"Damn it, it's Acxa!" Lance whispered, slightly panicked.

"Quick, hide under the bed!" Keith hissed as he turned off the lights and opened the door.

* * *

Acxa sighed as she boarded the Atlas. Her mission was such a pain in the but, and all she wanted to do was eat and curl up in her lover's arms and sleep.

When she reached the canteen, she was faced with utter desertification. "Where is every one..." she wondered out loud. As she continued to wonder about the deserted ship, she came to the conclusion that something wasn't right. "Firstly, the canteen is never that empty..." she reasoned with herself, and as is on cue, the lights around her started to flicker, before shutting down. "And the lights certainly don't do that..." Her mind was racing as she one name came into her head. Keith. She was suddenly overcome by a wave of dread as she backtracked her way towards the canteen, before running towards his room, gun drawn.

She quickly calculated her plan as she holstered her gun and knocked on the door. "Keith, you here?" She was greeted by silence. "Is everything alright?" She knocked again.

Her feeling of dread increased as she knocked on the door a little harder. This time the door opened, but she was greeted with a dark empty room. She cautiously walked in.

* * *

Keith watched her walk in, as he positioned himself behind her.

As she turned around, a pair of lips pressed themselves, onto her own. Without thinking, she pushed the intruder of her and slugged him in the nose.

As the hooded figure fell to the floor, the lights came on. She saw Lance by the switch - dressed as Steve Harrington in his sailor outfit, from stranger things - and Keith on the floor cradling his nose.

"Happy Halloween," he groaned as an uncontrollable flow of blood came flowing out of his nose.

"Keith, I'm really sorry, it was an accident, you really shouldn't scare me like that!" Acxa apologized, for what must've been the 1000th time in a row.

"Acxa, for the 1millionth times, I'm fine... To be honest, I don't know why I let you drag me here," he removed the ice-pack away from his face to reveal a nose that was pink, purple and green. The bleeding had stopped ages ago, but the color was still unsettling. "It wasn't necessary."

She kissed his forehead and placed the ice-pack back on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I kinda wrote this last minuete as trick-or-treaters were walking down my street. 
> 
> Pidge: The publication time was set, so that those who live in england, it will still be halloween, and same applies to those living in America. It's pretty facination when you come to think of it. The world has different time zones, and in each of thes- 
> 
> Me: Okay, Pidge thank you very much! 
> 
> Pidge: But I wasn't finis- 
> 
> Me: Round of applause for Pidge guys! 
> 
> *Applause* 
> 
> Pidge: But- 
> 
> *curtain closes*


End file.
